


Moving In

by Clementizzle



Series: A week of Kagehina [7]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: A Week of Kagehina, College, Dorms, First Apartment, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-21
Updated: 2015-06-21
Packaged: 2018-04-05 11:35:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4178271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clementizzle/pseuds/Clementizzle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kageyama and Hinata love dorm life, and love their routine. But moving forward, they want something more permanent, something that's theirs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moving In

**Author's Note:**

> This is really just a short chapter of world building to show the advancement of their relationship. I realize, out of the context of all the other pieces this one really doesn't do much, so if you're reading this without them this is just gonna be some short fluff.
> 
> That said, I hope you enjoy.

Kageyama and Hinata stood in in the doorway to a dorm room, their dorm room. It was small, enough space for two beds, and two desks and not a whole lot else, but they figured they might have more space for things once they pushed their beds together. Despite the size of it all, though, the two looked at the room like it was the most beautiful room in the world.

After 3 years of being together, they finally had their own place to call home, even if it was only a crowded dorm room in Tokyo. Kageyama pulled Hinata into his arms, and held him close. This was a start of a new adventure for them.

“Welcome home, Shoyo.” Kageyama said quietly, kissing the shorter boy’s forehead. Hinata smiled, resting his head on Kageyama’s chest.

“Welcome home, Tobio.”

It was surreal for them, at first, living together. After 3 years of living apart, having to make plans whenever they wanted to see each other, coming back to the dorm and spending every single night together was a change, but one that they welcomed with open arms. 

It didn’t go perfectly, or without incidents. Hinata had a tendency to be more on the messy side of things, and more often than not he found himself on the receiving end of a stern talk from Kageyama about keeping things clean. In turn, living with Hinata had taught Kageyama patience, and Hinata helped him learn to lighten up a little. Even when they found themselves arguing, at the end of the day they were just happy to have their own space.

As time went on, the two found themselves sinking into routine, and loving it. Focusing on different areas of study, they didn’t have many of the same classes. Most days started the same: Kageyama would wake up before Hinata, and coax Hinata out of bed with promise of breakfast in the dining hall. 

Then, they would go to their classes and meet up for lunch, before going to their shared lit class. They would part ways once more, not seeing each other again until volleyball practice, after which they would pick up dinner, and then they’d usually go back to their dorm and do school work together before curling up in their combined beds for the night.

Some days they would shake it up, on days where they didn’t have practice they’d usually go out. Kenma and Kuroo went to school nearby, and the two couples spent many nights together on double dates.

Though many hate and reject routine, Kageyama and Hinata revelled in it. Their pattern didn’t mean they couldn’t switch it up if they wanted to, but it comforted them to know that no matter what could go wrong for them in a day, at the end of it all they still had each other and their small dorm room to come home to. It was their first taste of living together away from home.

~~~~~

During their last year of university, they changed it up a bit. Though living on campus was convenient, they found themselves having to look further into the future as their academic careers came to an end, and the rest of their lives together began. It had been a simple conversation when they decided to get an apartment together, but it hadn’t been so simple in practice.

They’d spent months scouring local listings for apartments and houses for rent, and had varying degrees of success. They’d gone and seen beautiful apartments that were just out of their price range, and apartments they could easily afford that looked great on paper but terrifying in real life. Just when they thought their luck had run out, life gave the two of them a break.

Their break came in the form of a newly built apartment complex.. It wasn’t much, a single bedroom and bathroom, a small kitchen, and a decent sized living room. It came pre furnished, which they appreciated, because they didn’t have any furniture to speak of themselves, and it was just within their price range. They decided it was definitely worth a look.

~~~~~

“That is the very last box.” Kageyama sighed, setting a cardboard box full of kitchenware on a counter.

“Really?!” Hinata asked, his face lighting up. “Kageyama if you’re lying to me I swear to god.”

“Hinata.” Kageyama said, taking his boyfriend’s face in his hands and staring directly into his eyes. “That was the last box. We are now officially 100% moved into our first apartment.” He leaned in and kissed Hinata, wrapping him in a warm hug. Hinata sighed happily, as they parted, nuzzling his head into the crook of Kageyama’s neck.

“I can’t believe we did it.” He said quietly. “We’re actually living together.”

“We shared a dorm room for the past 3 years Hinata. We’ve been living together for a while.” Kageyama pointed out.

“Yeah, but that was in a dorm. This is… this is real.” Hinata said.

“I know what you mean.” Kageyama said softly.

“Still, you know what the worst part about all this is?” Hinata asked.

“Having to unpack all the boxes?” Kageyama said with a smirk.

“Bingo.” Hinata groaned.

“You know...The faster we finish unpacking everything, the sooner we get to christen our new home.” Kageyama said, leaning in and kissing at Hinata’s neck, drawing out a quiet moan from his boyfriend’s lips.

“If you do too much more of that, I don’t think I’ll be able to wait ‘til we’re done unpacking.” Hinata said, pulling reluctantly away. Kageyama followed, and went straight on back to showering Hinata with kisses.

“I’m not kidding.” Hinata whined. “If you don’t stop that, we’re not gonna get anything done.”

“I’m counting on that.” Kageyama said between kisses.

“But the boxes-” Hinata said, fighting a battle he had no desire to win anymore.

“It can wait.” Kageyama said, scooping Hinata into his arms and carrying him into their bedroom. “We have all the time in the world”

**Author's Note:**

> Later today/in the early hours of tomorrow morning you will receive the wedding chapter. 
> 
> Comments and Feedback are appreciated as always
> 
> also happy birthday, Hinata!


End file.
